Special Wings
by KNSJ
Summary: The Winx Club are coming back for another year at Alfea but this year is going to be different. The Winx Club are going to do something that has never been done before. The girls are going to be attending Red Fountain. *I do not own the winx club* Rate: T-M (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

We walked into school and was faced with Ms. Griselda. She was waiting there with Roxy, Lizzy, and Mirta. I looked at Roxy confused and she just shrugged. None of us knew what was going on. She did not say anything at first but after a while Stella spoke up and said,

"What did we do now? We just got here?"

"I need you to follow me." Ms. Griselda said walking away.

We all looked at each other and then followed her. We went towards Headmistress Faragonda's office. Headmistress Faragonda was waiting for us in there. She was staring out of the window watching the students come in.

"Welcome girls. Please come in." Miss Faragonda said.

"What is this about Miss Faragonda?" I asked.

"Well, I am glad you asked Bloom. I have a proposition for you girls. I have been talking to Headmaster Saladin and we want to do this experiment that we have a few of Alfea fairies go to Red Fountain and learn with the specialist. I knew exactly which fairies were going to do this. What do you think Winx Club?" Miss Faragonda asked.

I to the girls to get their options. None of us knew what to say. We really did not know a lot of guys from Red Fountain. But if Miss Faragonda believes in us and thought of us first then I think we should do it.

"I think it would be a great idea. We can definitely learn something new and different from them." Tecna spoke up.

"I agree with Tecna. Let's do it Winx!" I said.

"Totally but I have one concern." Stella spoke up. We all looked at Stella confused. "Do we have to wear those uniforms?"

We all laughed at Stella. She cared a lot about her fashion but she probably already knew the answer. Before Miss Faragonda could answer that question Stella just sighed and said,

"I already know that answer."

We all laughed at Stella's face. Miss Faragonda explained everything to us. We would be going to Red Fountain and doing classes there but we also are going to be doing some classes at Alfea for our fairy training.

We were so excited. This was going to be a challenge and an adventure. We said goodbye to the Miss Faragonda and walked out to the opening. Miss Faragonda came up in front of the school and welcomed the new fairies and welcome back the returning fairies. She looked around and said,

"I have some great news to tell everyone. I have picked out a few fairies that are going to be doing an experiment. Winx Club come on up." Miss Faragonda said. We all walked up and stood in front of the school. "These girls are going to be doing something that has never been done before. They are going to be enrolled into this year's Red Fountain class. They are going to represent Alfea to be a strong brave fairy school." Miss Faragonda said smiling.

All the fairies started to cheer and applauded us. You could hear some of the girls scream, 'Show those boys what fairies are all about.' Knowing that we have our school behind us is a great feeling. It shows that we can do anything. We went to get changed into the Red Fountain uniforms and walked out to see a crowd of fairies seeing us off. They wished us good luck to come and visit. We approach Miss Faragonda and the staff.

"Good luck girls and we shall see you soon."

We left the school and headed over to Red Fountain. The guys were staring at us. You could hear them whispering and pointing in confusion. Right when we walk into the front doors you could hear voices scream,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

We all turned around to see….


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I do not own anything songs that I am going to be using.)

*Flora's POV*

We turned around to see the boys. They were there looking at us surprised. They did not know what to do or say. We walked up to them and said,

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"It's a surprise, if you will just have to wait and see." Layla said smirking.

We walked away from the boys and headed to Headmaster Saladin's office to meet up with him. As we walked to the office you could hear whispers and people gasping. Every one of them were confused about us being there. We came in front of the headmaster's door and headed inside.

"Headmaster Saladin," I said.

"Enter girls. It is nice to see you." He said.

We looked around the room to see a guy there with him. There he was standing there. A guy that is about our age with long dark hair. He was very handsome. He was a mystery to me. I did not know who he is. I have never seen him before.

"Winx club, this is my grandson Helia. Helia this these girls are the Winx club." Saladin intruded.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Helia said bowing his head.

The girls started to giggle a little bit. He was a very sweet and seems to be a gentleman. He left the office. We were now alone in the office with Head Master Saladin and Codatorta, they faced us and said,

"Welcome girls. We are honored to have you here to do this experiment. We are looking forward to see what you have to show and hope that you can learn from this experiment." Saladin said.

"Thank you headmaster. We are all looking forward for this." Bloom said.

We walked into the courtyard where all the boys were for the opening. They were all lined up like they were ready for war. I could see Helia on the bleachers watching them. I guess he is not part of the school. I started to look around from behind the stage.

"Attention students, we have an honor to allow some special students from Alfea. Girls, come on out." Codatorta said.

We all walked out and was face to face the whole school. Some of the guys were shocked others were confused and the rest of them looked mad. You could tell that all of them were wondering why we were here.

"You probably already saw the girls around school but let me explain what is going on. The girls from Alfea is here to enroll in this year of Red Fountain academy. They will be taking class here like a regular students." Saladin said.

You could hear the guys were upset. They were freaking out about this news. Codatorta stood up and shouted. Everyone stood there silence. They stood there looking at us. We stood in front of them not knowing what to say.

"There is more, I have asked the girls to do me a favor. They are going to be your teachers." Saladin said. Then everyone else started to freak out. They boys did not like the sound of that. "Silence, not every one of you have to take this class. The only people who have to take this class are people that the teachers and I believe would benefit it."

"Headmaster may I?" I asked.

Saladin moved from the front of the center stage. I walked to there and said,

"Who here knows what rule number one is?"

Everyone started to scream out answers. The girls started to laugh. Layla finally was tired of the screaming and said,

"You are all wrong."

"What do you mean?" Nabu yelled by the guys.

"What she means is that you are all wrong still." Musa said with a smirk.

"Rule number one is," Bloom started to say. "What's the best way to describe this?" She asked us girls.

"Easy," Musa said then waved her hand and music started.

 _[Layla]-_ _ **One alone is not enough.  
You need both together.  
Winter,summer.  
Moon and sun.  
Lesson number one.**_

 _ **Like a rock, huh-huh.  
You must be hard, huh-huh.  
Like an oak, mmmuh.  
You must stand firm, huh-huh.  
Cut quick like my blade.  
Think fast, huh-huh  
Unafraid.  
**_ _  
[all]-_ _ **Like a rock, huh-huh.  
I must be hard, huh-huh.  
Like an oak, mmmuh.  
I must stand firm, huh-huh.  
Cut quick like my blade.  
Think fast, huh-huh  
Unafraid.**_ __

 _[Flora]-_ _ **Like a cloud.  
You are soft.  
Like bamboo.  
You bend in the wind.  
Creeping slow.  
You're at peace because you know.  
It's okey to be afraid.**_ __

 _[all]-_ _ **Like a cloud.  
I am soft.  
Like bamboo.  
I bend in the wind.  
Creeping slow.  
I'm at peace because I know.  
It's okey to be afraid.  
**_ _  
[Musa]-_ _ **One alone is not enough.**_ _  
[all]-(_ _ **One alone is not enough.)**_ _  
[Bloom]-_ _ **You need both together.**_ _  
[all]-(_ _ **You need both together.)**_ _  
[Stella]-_ _ **Winter, and sun.**_ _  
[all]-_ _ **(Winter, and sun.)**_ _  
[Mulan]-_ _ **Lesson number 1!**_ __

 _[Flora, Roxy]-_ _ **Like a cloud.**_ _  
[Musa, Stella]-_ _ **Like a rock, huh-huh.**_ _  
[Bloom, Layla]-_ _ **I am soft.**_ _  
[Tecna, Mirta]-_ _ **I must be hard, huh-huh.**_ _  
[Lizzy, Roxy]-_ _ **Like bamboo.**_ _  
[Flora, Layla]-_ _ **Like an oak, mmmuh.  
**_ _[Bloom, Stella]-_ _ **I bend in the wind.**_ __

 _[Flora]-(_ _ **You can fly!)**_ __

 _[Layla]-_ _ **I must stand firm, huh-huh.**_ _  
[Roxy]-_ _ **Creeping slow.I'm at peace because I know.**_ _  
[Musa]-_ _ **Cut quick like my fast, huh-huh  
**_ _[Bloom]-_ _ **It's okey to be afraid.**_ _  
[Stella]-_ _ **Unafraid.  
**_ _  
[Flora]-_ _ **You have begun!**_ _  
[all]-_ _ **Lesson number one, lesson number one, lesson number one, lesson number one, lesson number one.  
Lesson number 1!**_

*Helia's POV*

They finished singing. I could understand what they were saying. The one that started to sing first was really talented. She was really beautiful. She seems caring. I know that my grandfather wants me to come back to Red Fountain but I don't think I would fit in. They don't think I belong.

I watched the girls from Alfea leave the stage once my grandfather dismissed everyone. I walked up to my grandfather and said,

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I want to introduce you to Brandon and Sky. They are my two best students here." My grandfather said.

I knew where this was leading to. He probably choose these two to show me how great this school is. To get me to join the school.

"It is nice to meet you both and grandfather don't you think about it. I already told you this is just a visit." I said.

Brandon and Sky took me to my room that was actually right beside theirs. We bumped into a guy that had his in a long ponytail. He was skinny and tall. Sky looked at the guy and said,

"Helia, this is Nabu. Nabu meet Helia. He's Saladin's grandson." Sky introduced me to him.

"Hey dude. How's it going?" Nabu said.

"Everything is going good. Can I ask you a question?" I said.

"Sure thing. What the question?" Brandon asked as we walked into my room.

"Well, I was wondering what you could tell me about the girls from Alfea?"

*Flora's POV*

We went to our rooms to relax. Since there is not enough room for us all to fit into one room they spilt us up into two. I was with Bloom, Stella, Layla, and Tecna. Then the other girls are Musa, Lizzy, Mirta, and Roxy. They are right next door. We were all hang out in the lounge.

"So what do you think of Helia?" Stella said.

"He seems nice. I didn't even know that Saladin had any children or even grandchildren at that." Bloom said.

"What do you think of him Flora?" Stella asked smirking.

"He seems like a gentleman. That he's sweet." I said with a blush.

"Awweee, I think Flora has a crush on him!" Musa said snicker.

"What? No. I just met him." I said.

We started to talk about other things. Stella was explaining why these uniforms were so not right. She grabbed to handbook to Red Fountain and started to read. We were really surprised at the sight.

"Is my eyes fooling me or is the princess reading?" Brandon asked look the guys.

"Hahaha. You are really funny. But I have some other things to focus on then your idiotic comments." Stella said while looking back at the handbook.

"Girls, let us introduce you to Helia." Timmy said kindly.

"We have already meet but we did not get the chance to introduce ourselves." Bloom said.

"I know who you girls are. You are the Winx club. You are Bloom; fairy of the dragon fire. You are from earth and is the princess of Domino. Then we have Stella; princess of Solaria and your powers are the sun. Layla is princess of Tide and has the power of waves. Here we have Tecna; princess of Zenith that hold the power of technology. Musa's from Melody and had the powers of music. Then there is Lizzy that is from Magix and has a rare power that is called empathic. Along side with Mirta who as well lives in Magix and was a witch that transferred to Alfea to be a fairy and your power is illusion. They you have Roxy who is from earth and is the princess of the earth fairies. You are also from Tir Nan Og and your powers are animals. Las t but not least we have Flora; who is from Lynphea and has the power of nature." Helia said getting it all correct.

Everyone was impressed. We did not know how he knew that. The guys were as surprise as did the girls. I just smile at him and nodded in awe. Tecna spoke up and asked,

"How did you know all that? Are you some type of spy or something?"

"No I am not a spy. My grandfather speaks highly of the Winx club to his family. He has told us everything that you girls have done to help save the dimensions. That is how I know everything about you girls." Helia said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

*Bloom's POV*

Helia and the boys just stood there looking around to find something to do. I laughed the boys and said,

"You know that you can sit down. We don't bit."

"Thanks but I have to go and talk to my grandfather." Helia said.

"Maybe we'll see you around?" Flora said shyly.

"Yeah, hopefully." Helia said smiling.

The other guys sat down and everyone sat there in silence. I looked over to Tecna to see her with her laptop out and doing some type of program. I watch Timmy lean over and started to help. You could see her smile when he was helping her. It was so cute those two working together. I watched Brandon tease Stella while she was reading the handbook. I got up and walked to the window. I looked out to see the clouds.

"It's a different view." A male's voice said.

I turned around to see Sky standing behind me. I smiled to him and said,

"It is something different."

"Yeah, up in the clouds where there is no worries or roles." He said looking out of the window.

This was a different side of Sky that I have not seen before. Yeah, I have had a crush on him since the first time I met him but there was nothing more than a crush. He just saw me as another fairy from Alfea. I question what these boys think of us girls here. I know that they are upset but what was really going through their heads. That is the million dollar question.

"So what do you think of this experiment?" I asked looking at Sky.

I could tell that I had gotten him out of his thought. I wonder what he was thinking before I got is attention.

"Well, I think that this is something different. But I really don't think that you may not last the whole time." Sky said.

I looked at him with shock and just walked away. I headed back down the hall to my room. The girls glanced over the Sky and Stella got up and asked,

"What did you say to her?"

"I was just honest to her and she just left." Sky said with a sigh.

The girls came into the room and all looked at me. Stella sat down next to me and asked,

"What happened?"

"I just asked him what he thought of us being here and his response was that he does not think we are going to last." I huffed and got up.

I had to get ready for work. On the week end I work at the White Horse juice bar by the shore. I told the girls by and headed to the bus stop.

*Sky's POV*

The boys came up to me and Timmy asked,

"What did you really tell her?"

"I told her the truth. She asked me what I thought about this experiment of them being here. I told her that I thought it was different but that I don't think they were going to last." I said with a sigh.

I now know that was not the right thing to say. Those girls are strong and brave for being fairies. I believe that they will just be fine but of course my mouth had to say something totally different. This was going to be hard. I really like Bloom but she makes me so nervous that I act like an idiot.

"I'm such an idiot." I said putting my hand through my hair.

"We all know that you have like her since you first saw her. But you have not done anything about since. For crying out loud you broke off your arrange marriage for her." Brandon said looking out the window.

I watched Bloom leave the grounds. I walked away from the boys and started to run after her. I finally caught up to her right when she hit the bus stop.

"Bloom," I screamed to get her attention.

Bloom turned around and saw me. She did not look happy to see me. I understood that. I would be upset with me if I had someone tell me that I could not do something that I know I could do.

"Bloom, I just want to apologize to you. I do think you girls can do it. I don't know why I said that." I tried to explain.

"It's alright Sky. But I can't talk right now. I am going to be late for work." Bloom said looking up and down for the bus.

She sighed and sat down onto the bus bench upset. I felt pain in my chest. I did not like seeing her upset. I sat down next to her and asked,

"Do you need a ride? I can give you one."

Called my wind rider over and got onto it. I handed her a helmet and Bloom hesitantly grabbed the helmet and climbed onto the back. She wrapped her hand around my waist and I went off. We got to the White Horse in no time. Bloom hopped off and handed me the helmet. Once she let go I lost the feeling of her touch on me.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would have done if you were not there." She said smiling and leaned in and kissed me on the check. I touched my check and watched her go into the building.

"No problem." I said smiling like a goof ball.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a slow day at work. I watched as the senior boys from Red Fountain coming in from their run. I walked over to their table and asked,

"How can I help you?"

"We would like the usual Bloom." Chris one of the senior boys said.

"Alright, coming right up." I said walking back to the bar. Charlie was already making the drinks for me. He handed me the try and I took them back to the guys.

"Here you go gentlemen." I said handed them their drinks. I was about to turn around and leave before one of Chris' friends said,

"Why not join us?"

"Well," I said looking around.

"Come on. It can be your break." Chris said smirking.

"Alright. Charlie I'm taking my break now." I screamed over my shoulder.

I sat down with the boys and it was quiet for a while. I have never really thought of them as friends. Sure they came into the bar every day after their run but I barley even talked to them. I didn't even know that they knew my name.

"So Bloom, how do you like Red Fountain so far?" Chris asked.

"It's different from Alfea but I think it's going to be an interesting experiment." I said with a sigh.

"What's the matter Bloom?" One of Chris' friends asked.

"Nothing," I said with a pause.

I could not stop thinking about what Sky said earlier to me. Do all the guys at Red Fountain think that we can't do it?

"I have a question for you boys." I said straight forward.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Do you think us Winx club can do this experiment?" I asked scared of their response.

The boys looked toward each other and then back at me. I did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I sighed and said,

"Just tell me the truth. I can take it. I already heard it from someone else." I told them truthfully.

"I speak for all of us when I say that this the best idea both school have ever had. Yes you fairies are powerful but what if you don't have your powers. With this experiment you can learn to defend yourself and know how to strategic in a dangerous position. This is going to help now just you girls but us boys as well." Chris said smiling.

I was surprised at their response. I was not excepting that as their response. I looked at them and said,

"Are you all being serious?"

They all nodded in response. They all looked confused at me. I gave them a fake smile and said,

"I was not expecting the things you were going to say. I have already found someone telling me that they thought us girls could not do it. But then they told me that they did believe in us fairies. I thought this person would believe in us because he has seen us in our worse situations ever."

"Who was this idiot that said that? Let me guess it was one of those boys from Prince Sky's squad." Chris said.

"Yeah, you were right. But I am not going to tell you which one because I am not sure if he was being truthful about saying that we do belong her." I said.

I got up and started to clean up from my shift. I watched as the guys got ready to leave. I walked with Charlie out of the bar and was heading to the parking lot. The day was over and I was ready to crash in my bed at Red Fountain and tell the girls that we do have some support here. I kept walking alone in the parking lot then I heard the a voice say,

"Do you need a ride back?"

I turned around to see….


	5. Chapter 5

I turned around to see Sky standing there. He had his sky rider there with him. I smiled at him but did not know what to do. Right when I was about to say something Chris came out from White Horse. He had his helmet with him and said,

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I said to him. I walked over to Sky.

I did not know what to say to him. It was kind of sweet of him to be here. But I was confused.

"Sky what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought you need a ride back. But I guess you are doing just fine." Sky said.

He turned around and drove off without saying another word to me. I did not know what to do. I felt bad and a little upset by it. Why was I having these feeling about Sky? I should not care about him. I barely even know him. I walked back to Chris and got onto the back onto the sky rider.

"Is everything alright?" Chris asked concerned.

"I don't know. Don't worry about it. Let's just get back." I said with a sigh.

I did not want to talk about it. I did not know what to think about all of this. I had some mix feelings about what just happened. All I want to do is go to bed. We got to Red Fountain and I got off of the sky rider without saying a word. I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around to face Chris. He was smiling at me. I smiled back and said,

"Thanks for the ride."

I was about to walk away before I felt some warm lips on mine. I looked up to see Chris kissing me. I pushed him away and slapped him. I walked away without saying a word to him. I entered my room and slammed the door. The girls looked at me and Flora and Stella had this concerned look on their face. I fell onto my bed and sighed.

"Is everything alright dear?" Flora asked.

I sat up to face the girls. I sighed and started to say,

"It all starts when I told Chris that he could take me home."

"Wait, as in Chris, the hottest senior Red Fountain here." Stella asked shocked.

I nodded and continued,

"Chris and some other seniors was doing their daily run on the shore by White Horse and they came in to get something to drink. I started to talk to them on my break. They were telling me that they believed in us, that we could do this experiment." I started to remember what happened. Then I shook my head and said, "Before I went back to work, Chris asked me if I had a ride back to school and I said no. So he offered to take me, I accepted."

You could see them all surprised. I raised my eye brown in confusion. I did not understand what was wrong. Flora could see that I was confused and said,

"Just keep explaining sweaty."

I nodded and continued,

"Well, I got off of work and then I saw Sky there. I did not know what he was doing there so I went to talk to him. I found out that Sky was there to give me a ride back but then he saw Chris there and got angry and left. I did not know what happened. But the most shocking part is that when we got back to Red Fountain, I was on my way here and then Chris grabbed my arm and kissed me."

I heard all my friends gasp and was in shock. Stella spoke up and asked,

"What did you do? Was he a good kisser?"

"Really Stell? You asked if he was a good kisser. The question you should be asking is what about Sky?" Musa said.

"What do you mean, 'What about Sky?'" I asked.

"Well, it seems that Sky was upset that someone else asked you if you need a ride home. He was hoping that he could give you a ride home by surprise." Tecna said.

"I don't know about Sky but I can tell you what I did to Chris." I said smiling.

"What did you do?" Roxy asked.

"I slapped him and walked off." I explained.

The girls started to laugh. They were amused. I smiled at them. We all started to talk. I watch Tecna get up and started to walk to the door.

*Tecna POV*

"Where are you going?" Stella asked curiously.

"I'm going to the library. I have to finish scanning the books for my PDA." I explained to them.

The girls nodded and I started down the hall. I bumped into a figure and almost fell. I looked up and saw it was Timmy. He smiled at me and said,

"I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going."

"It's alright. Where are you heading to?" I asked shyly.

I was so nervous around Timmy. He was sweet and cute. I could relate to him. He liked everything that I liked. We had a lot in common. I zooned out to what he was saying. I shook my head and said,

"What?"

Timmy snickered and said,

"I was heading back to the library. I asked if you were going there too."

"I am heading to the library as well. I want to finish scanning all the books to my PDA." I explained to him.

He seemed impressed when I said that. He rubbed the back of his neck and said,

"Do you think I could join you? I really would like to see how you do this."

I smiled and just nodded. I did not thing I had a voice to say anything. I started to walk with Timmy in silence. We got to the library and I started to get to work. Timmy stood right next to me watching me work. I set up my PDA to start to scan the rest of the books. I sat down at one of the tables and opened my laptop up. Timmy looked at me confused.

"What you just let it go without watching it?"

"Yeah, it will do its job and I can work on some programs that has to be done." I explained to Timmy.

"You work on programs? What are you working on now?" Timmy asked impressed.

I showed him and but then the programs started to crash. I turned my laptop around quickly and tried to figure out what was going on. Timmy sat right to me and looked over my shoulder. He seemed interested into it. I looked at him and asked,

"Would you like to help?"

"If it's alright with you?" He asked.

I nodded and he got his computer out and connected it to mine. He started to type quickly onto it. Then my program started to work again. I looked over to Timmy with shock. I could not believe that he was able to fix it. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. Timmy looked shocked and I was as well. I could not believe that I just hugged Timmy.


	6. Chapter 6

Timmy smiled at me and said,

"You know if you want to talk programs I could show you a program I have been working on in my dorm room. If you want to?"

"Yeah, I would love that. What is the program you are working on?" I asked.

I started to put all of my things away to follow Timmy. We left the library and headed to his room. He turned to me and said,

"Saladin asked me to improve a lot of the ships or hover bikes programs or a few programs of the school to make everything to move faster. Maybe you could give me some pointers?"

I nodded. We walked into Timmy's room and saw his roommates were there. The room went quiet when we entered to room. I smiled to the boys and Sky and Brandon looked at me confused. Timmy spoke up and said,

"You guys remember Tecna. Tecna this is Sky, Brandon, Riven, Nabu, and Helia."

"Hi, I remember all of you. Nice to see you all again." I said with a smile.

I did not know what to do. I did not expect them to be in the room right now. I could tell that Sky was upset about something and I knew exactly what it was. He probably saw Chris kiss Bloom. Timmy took me over to the computer and let me sit down in the chair. He pulled another chair up next to me and started to show me the programs. We got to work and I notice that the room was still quiet. I turned around form the computer and looked at the boys.

"You guys can continue to talk. I think I know what you were talking about already." I spoke up.

Riven eye brow rose and he spoke up and asked,

"Oh really, then please tell us what we were talking about?"

"Okay. Sky was probably ranting about seeing Chris kissing Bloom and all that happened earlier today." I said with an evil smirk.

"How did you know that?" Brandon asked.

"Easy, Sky is upset about how he could not take Bloom back to school. If I am right you went to talk to Bloom when she got back to apologize about being a childish person then you saw Chris kiss her."

"You keep saying that Chris kissed her. I saw them kissing." Sky said upset.

"Well, if you stayed a little bit longer you would have saw Bloom smack Chris for kissing her. She walked away from him. She doesn't like him Sky. You don't have to worry about it." I said then I turned back around to work on the program with Timmy.

Timmy leaned in and whispered to me,

"Thanks for saying all that. He would be mopping about it for a while."

I snickered at what Timmy said. I have stayed in Timmy's room for a while until Digit flew in and said,

"Winx are looking for you."

"Thanks Digit. I will be there soon." I said.

I got up and headed out the door with Timmy following me. I looked at him and smiled and said,

"Thanks for letting me help you. I had lots of fun."

"Your welcome, maybe you could help me again tomorrow. Next time we can do it in the library where it will be quieter." Timmy said with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great. It sounds like a date."

*Stella's POV*

I walked around the halls wondering. I did not know what to do without my boutique. I felt helpless and empty. I need to keep myself busy. I pulled out the Red Fountain manual to continue reading it to figure out a loophole for these uniforms.

I did not look where I was going and hit into someone. I fell right onto the floor right onto my butt. I looked up to see who the one I ran into was and then I saw Brandon standing there. He held out a hand for me and I took it. He pulled me up and said,

"Sorry about that Princess. Didn't see you coming. Looks like we both were distracted."

"Yeah, well I was distracted for an important reason." I said picking up the hand book then I saw it.

There was the section on about dress code. I smiled and jumped up and down. I gave Brandon a hug and thanked him for running into me. I ran off the find the girls. I knew that loophole for the stupid uniforms. I was going to be able to be my stylish self again.

I was being inspired now. I had to get all these ideas onto my notepad. I ran into my room and sat right down at my desk. I did not realize that my friends were staring at me.

"Stella, what got you all hyped up?" Bloom asked.

"I need all you winx in this room now. I have a spark of idea for the uniforms. Someone get Tecna, Roxy, Mirta, and Lizzy now." I said excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7

I finished sketching out our new uniforms. All the girls entered to room. I smiled at them and said,

"I am a genius!"

The girls smiled at the girls. I snapped my fingers and the girls' outfits turned into the new uniforms.

*Next morning*

We walked into the cafeteria all together. We were sporting our new uniforms. I was really proud of my work. I thought the girls looked great. The boys all looked at us as we entered the room. We smiled at them. The girls' new uniforms were slim and stylish. I made the uniforms more fitting to the girls and showed them the girls' different styles. I gave the girls different colors to express themselves. Bloom was sporting the color were light blue with splash of pink added in the mx. Tecna was light purple and had a splash of green added to it. Layla had baby blue and a little bit of light purple to the mix. Flora sported pink with green added to it. Musa was wearing dark violet purple with a little bit of light blue to make things pop. Roxy rocked the green and light purple in the mix. Of course for me I was wearing bright colors that was orange and a little bit of dark pink add to it.

We sat down across from the boys and I smiled to Brandon. The guys did not know what to say. I looked up to Saladin and Codatorta. Codatorta glared at me and I just smiled back at him. After breakfast we went our separate ways for class. I walked confidently down to my class room and sat in one of the empty seats. The boys all just looked at me as I waited for class to begin.

"So this is what I helped you figure out yesterday?" Brandon asked.

I smiled at him and said,

"Yep, thank again for bumping into me."

Brandon laughed at what I said and he said,

"Well, I'm glad to help."

The class started and I listened to the teacher. It was a pretty boring class. The day went by pretty fast. I ran to the empty class room where I was going to meet the rest of the girls for our class. I smiled as I saw the girls waiting for me.

"You're late Stella." Tecna said.

I smiled at them and then put my finger to my mouth. I looked at the girls and said,

"We cannot teach these boys wearing these."

I snapped my fingers and our outfits changed into professional clothes. I smiled at them and we got the class room ready for the day. We were excited to see who was going to be in our class.

*Layla's POV*

I walked back and forth waiting for the boys to come to our class. I smiled to the girls. We were all excited about teaching the boys. The guys slowly walked into the classroom. I looked at the girls as we see Sky and his squad come in. That was a real shocker there. Tecna handed me a sheet that had the names of students that was going to be in our class. It was only two squads that were joining us.

"Alright, I think everyone is here." Bloom spoke up first.

"Why are we even here? This is so stupid." Riven spoke up.

"Well, the teachers and Headmaster Saladin believes that there is certain parts of your education that is being lacked of that we can improve." I explained.

I looked over to Musa and saw that she rolled her eyes at what Riven said. We looked at the boys and could tell that they did not want to be here.

"Alright, listen here boys. We know that you do not want to be here but deal with it. You are here and this is a credited class. If you do not pass then you are in trouble with Headmaster Saladin and Codatorta himself." Musa said.

"Now let's get class started. Today we are going to be," Tecna started to say before getting interrupted by the door being opened.

"Sorry I'm late." A male voice said.

We all turned to the door to see,


	8. Chapter 8

*Layla's POV*

We all turned to see Helia standing there in a Red Fountain uniform. I eyed the girls and saw Flora blushing a little bit. I could see Stella and Musa try to keep a giggle in.

"It's alright Helia. Just take a seat." I said.

Helia nodded and sat down next to Nabu. I then continued and said,

"You all know why you are here right?"

The boys shock their head no except for one. Timmy nodded and said,

"My combat skills."

The guys started to laugh except for Helia and Nabu. Musa made a loud noise with her voice and the boys covered their ears in agony. Musa smiled at them and I continued,

"Not everyone is as the same. You all have different skills that is why you are put into squads. So you know how to work as a team and use each other skills for your advantage against the enemy."

The boys did not say anything. Bloom stepped forward and said,

"You all are here for different reasons and those reason are," She paused.

But none of the boys looked up at us. They were not wanting to know. Bloom smiled and said,

"At least Timmy here was brave enough to admit his weakness. If you know what you're weakness is and you learn from it then that makes you a better man."

"Then how are nine pixies going to make up better men!" Riven spatted.

I looked to the rest of the Winx and they were not happy at that remark. I sighed and then I heard Musa say,

"Well, that is a thing to do. The first lesson is to get you to shut your mouth."

You could hear some of the guys snicker at that response. I high fived her and then said,

"Actually, the first lesson is the basic."

The lesson went by fast. Before we knew it was already time to go. The bell rang and Flora said,

"Alright, we will pick this up next time. See you all later."

The guys got up and started to walk out. I looked over and saw Helia, Nabu, and Timmy was had stayed behind and I looked over to the girls. They all shrugged and I asked,

"Is there something you want to ask?"

"Well, no. It's more that we have something to tell you." Timmy said smiling.

"Really?" I asked with an eye brow raised.

"Us three wanted you girls to know that we actually believe in you and think this is a good idea. I think we are going to learn something from you girls as much as you learn from us." Nabu said.

"And who knows maybe we will actually learn more from you then you from us." Helia added.

I smiled at the boys and looked over to the girls. They were smiling as well.

"Thank you boys. That actually means a lot to us and I speak for all of us." I said gesturing to the rest of the Winx. They nodded and we watched the boys leave. Timmy paused and said,

"See you later Tecna. We are meeting up in the library right?"

Tecna nodded and Timmy then said,

"Alright, it's a date."

We looked at Tecna as she blushed. We all started to eeeppp about that. We walked back to our room and surrounded Tecna.

"What is this about a date?" Stella asked.

"We are just working on a program. That's all. It's not a real date. It's just a figure of speech." Tecna explained.

"Sure." We all said sarcastically.

Tecna just shook her head and left. I then turned to the girls and said,

"I'm going to go to the fitness room to work out. If you need me, you know where I am at."

I grabbed my workout bag and left. I walked down the hall and saw Nabu walked my way.

"Hello Nabu. How are you?" I asked.

"I am good. Where are you going?" He asked me.

He started to walk with me and I said,

"I'm going to the fitness room. Where were you heading before you started to walk with me."

He looked around and noticed that he was going the opposite way but he did not care. He was talking to Layla and he was alright with that.

I giggled at him went he looked around and got all embarrassed. I could tell he was going somewhere else but why continue to walk with me if he had another destination to go to? I just shook it off and continued to walk.

"Tell you the truth I don't even remember." He admitted.

I snickered and smiled at him. We walked in silence until we got to the fitness room. All the boys looked at us. I sighed and said,

"Deal with it. I am a student here now and I am going to use the fitness room. If you do not like it then leave."

I watched as all the guys left to room. I could not believe it. Where they really going to be like this? I just stood there. I now really did not want to work out today because of how they made me feel. I turned around to leave before a hand touched my arm. I looked up and saw that Nabu was still there.

"Aren't you going to work out?" He asked.

"Not really. I don't feel like it anymore." I said in a disappointed tone.

"But I was hoping that I would not be working out alone." He said.

I looked over to him confused and saw that he was in workout clothes. I looked at him impressed and said,

"How did you do that?"

"Magic. I am a wizard of Tide." He shared.

"Wow, I never realized that your powers were that strong." I said.

"So are you going to join me or not?" He asked.

I nodded and walked into the fitness room. We stayed there for a while and as Nabu walked back to my room with me, we saw Timmy and Tecna together in the library. I stopped Nabu and watched for a moment. I could see that Timmy was nervous around Tecna. He made her smile and laugh. That was when I saw in the corner of the library was,


	9. Chapter 9

That was when I saw in the corner of the library was Roxy and Manual making out. I stopped in my track and looked over to Nabu. He was as surprised as I was. I didn't even know that Roxy was dating anyone let alone a Red Fountain student that is in the top class.

*Roxy's POV*

I looked up and saw Layla and Nabu looking at Manual and myself. Manual looked at me and asked,

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Look at the door. We are caught." I told him.

Manual looked up and saw what I just saw. I smiled to Layla and Nabu. Layla waved at me and smiled evilly. I knew what she was thinking. She could not wait to tell the others. Manual took my hand and lead me to them. We went around the bookshelves so Timmy and Tecna could not see us.

We were face to face with Layla and Nabu. I looked at her a little embarrassed. Layla smiled at me and said,

"Why did you not tell us?"

I looked at Manual and sighed. I knew that I was going to have to tell my friends sooner or later.

"Because we were scared that you guys would not agree or understand." I told her.

"What do you mean we would not agree or understand?" Layla asked.

"The thing is both groups have their disagreements with each other. Musa and Riven practically almost hate each other. Stella and Brandon don't see eye to eye. Sky can't keep his foot out of his mouth. We did not know if you guys would agree with our relationship." I explained to her.

Layla sighed and said,

"I totally see where you are coming. But I think you should tell us. I am right behind you today. I feel that you should tell the others soon. Both of you."

Layla looked to both of us. Manual looked to Nabu and saw that he was nodding too. Nabu placed his hand on Manual shoulder and said,

"I am not going to tell the guys but you should know that I think Tecna and Timmy knows too."

Nabu pointed behind him and saw Tecna and Timmy walking up to us. I sighed and smiled to Tecna. Before Tecna could say anything I said,

"Tecna, I can explain."

Tecna smiled and said,

"I have known for a while. I know your reasons and so does Timmy. We understand why you keep it a secret."

I smiled and gave her a hug. I sighed and looked over to Manual and said,

"I think it's time to tell the others. What do you think Manual?"

"I agree. Whenever you are ready." He told me.

I told Manual that I would see him later and walked with Layla and Tecna back to our rooms. The girls were there waiting for us. Stella was sketching and when the door opened she looked up and said,

"What's on your mind?"

"I have something to tell you all something that I have been hiding from you for a while." I started to say. I looked over to Layla and Tecna, who just nodded in support. I took a breath and said,

"I am dating Manual from the number one squad. We have been dating for a while now. I know that I should have told you but I was scared on what you would have thought of him."

The girls smiled and looked at me. Bloom got up and came up to me and said,

"We all know about you so called secret relationship with your boyfriend Manual. We have known for a while."

"What how?" I asked surprised.

I looked around and saw the other girls nodded and saying that it was obvious. I smiled at them. I was so glad that the girls were so understanding and alright with our relationship.

"We knew because of two reasons. One, we saw you two in Magix one weekend together all lovey dovey and two it was obvious because you were way to happy love struck to be anything else. Also Amore told me." Stella told me.

I laughed at the last part. I should have known that Amore would have known. She is the pixie of love and Stella's bonded pixie.

*Manual's POV*

I walked into the defense class room to find the guys practicing and Sky saw me walking in with Timmy and Nabu. He smiled and said,

"Hey Manual. What's up? You seem like you have something on your mind."

"Yeah I do. I actually have something to tell you guys. Could I talk to all of you?" I asked nervous.

I did not know what the other guys would say about this but I hoped that they would be alright with it. Timmy and Nabu told me that they would understand and be alright with it. But you never know.

"What's up man?" Brandon asked.

"Well, the thing is I have been secretly dating Roxy from the Winx club." I told them.

The room was quiet and none of the guys said anything yet. Sky was the first one to speak up,

"Wow, congrats dude. That's cool."

"Really?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, this can help us as well." Brandon said smiling.

"How?" I asked nervous.

"You can help us by getting info from the other girls on how they think about us." Brandon said with a smirk.

I just laughed and shock my head. I should have seen this coming. Brandon always tries to find a benefit for himself or all of us. I looked over to Riven and saw that his face had some other expression on his face.

"You are dating a pixie. Why one of the Winx pixie?" He asked.

"Why not. Roxy is hot and amazing. She is fun and caring. Roxy cares for her family and friends and wanted to do better in the world." I told him.

I looked around and saw they guys smirking. Riven was smirking as well. I did not know what was going on. I looked at them and asked confused,

"What's going on?"

"I think someone is in love." Brandon said teasing me.

"I am,


	10. Chapter 10

"I think I might be." I admitted.

They guys all smirked and patted me back. We went back to working out. We did not say much to each other but just joked around. We headed back to our dorm room. There we went to do our own things.

*Third Person POV*

It has been a few weeks since that day. Everything was settling down and the girls was getting use to the school and teaching the two squads. They guys were being more friendly to the Winx and everything was going smoothly. Everything was going into routine but that doesn't last long.

"What was our assignment from the Winx this week?" Brandon asked.

"It was,"

They heard screaming coming from down the hall. They guys started to run down the hall. They had ran right up to the Winx club. The girls were running out of their room coughing and yelling.

"Is this some type of joke?" Stella screamed pissed.

There was a few guys around the hall laughing. The girls were glaring at them. They guys walked up to the girls. Riven started to laugh at it. Musa turned around and yelled,

"Do you think this is funny?"

He just nodded and smirked at the other guys around the room.

"Well, if you think this is so funny then maybe you should smell it." Musa said and then pushed him into the room.

Riven fell on the floor and ran out of the room coughing. You could tell that one of the guys in the school did a horrible joke. Timmy sniffed the air and said,

"A stink bomb and it was a strong one."

"What is going on?"

Everyone turned to be faced Saladin and Codatora was standing in the hall among the crowd. Everyone stopped laughing and looked scared. Bloom walked over to Saladin and said,

"What is going on is that we do not get no respect here from these boys. Just today we were bombed in our room with a stink bomb."

Codatora glared at all the boys. Saladin had a frown on his face and said,

"Everyone to the auditorium now!"

All the boys ran down the hall to get to the auditorium as fast as they could before Saladin or Codatora. Saladin walked down the hall with Codatora and the Winx. They guys were all in form waiting for the two heads. Bloom and the girls sat on the bleachers waiting.

*Helia's POV*

I saw the guys running down the hall. I was confused and did not know what was going on. I followed the guys and stood next to Sky as we wait. I leaned in and asked,

"What's going on?"

"You didn't hear?" Sky asked,

I shook my head and asked,

"Hear about what?"

"Someone stink bombed the Winx's room and no one will confess." Brandon butted in.

I looked around and saw the girls sitting on the bleaches as my grandfather and Codatora walked up onto the stage. I saw how the girls were upset and angry with everything that has happened. They both do not look happy about this. I have never seen my grandfather this mad. He just walked back and forth not saying a word. You could see the terror in everyone's eyes.

*Third Person POV*

"I am discussed to have you lot here at my school. How dare you treat these ladies here with no respect? With everything they have done to help us and our school. I thought this experiment would do something good of the both of the schools. But you all can't get off your high horses to make it work." Saladin started to speak.

No one said anything. Saladin was very upset with his school. He did not think this was going to happen when they thought of the experiment. He walked off and let Codatora handle the rest of it. Saladin walked over the girls and led them to his office.

"Now I need to know what happened. Can you walk me through it all?" Saladin asked.

"Of course. We were all in our room doing our own thing before dinner. Then we heard a knock on the door. When Flora went to see who it was the door opened up a crack and then there was smoke everywhere. It started to smell and we ran out of our room screaming." Bloom shared to him.

Saladin nodded and then went to his desk and pulled up the security cameras to see who did it. When he found what he was looking for he turned to the girls and said,

"The thing is I can no find who did it. They hid from the camera and had a hoodie on when he did it."

The girls were no that pleased. They glanced to each other with concern. Bloom looked at Saladin and asked,

"What is going to happen to us? We can't stay in that room."

"I know that. We will figure something out." Saladin reassured them.

"I think we have a solution." A voice said at the door.

They turned to be faced with,


	11. Chapter 11

They turned to be faced with Sky and his squad at the door. The girls looked over to Saladin and he spoke up and said,

"Come in boys. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we want to extend our rooms to the girls." Sky explained.

The girls looked at each other in shock they did not know what to say. They looked over to Saladin to see what he thought. He was sitting in his chair behind his desk and you could tell that he was thinking about it. He leaned forward and said,

"I will allow it. But you boys better be gentlemen and show what Red Fountain men are truly about."

"Of course sir." Sky and his friends said together at once.

The guys took the girls to their room. The girls looked around and saw that their stuff was already there. Bloom looked over to her friends and raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Was someone confident enough to know that Saladin was going to say yes?"

"Well, being the number one squad you kind of pick up signs before he even consider it. So we knew that he would agree." Timmy explained.

"So make yourself at home. Flora your stuff is in Helia's room and Roxy and Lizzy are in the next room with Manual and Rico. Layla you will be in Nabu's room. He is right next to Helia." Brandon explained.

The girls looked to each other and then nodded in agreement. Flora, Lizzy, Roxy, and Layla left the room and went to their rooms that will be theirs for right now.

*Layla's POV*

I knocked on Nabu's door. I looked beside me and saw Flora waiting nervous. You could tell that she was nervous about being in the same room alone with Helia. She really like him and she did not know how to tell him or show her feelings.

I heard movement coming from the other side of the room and Nabu came to the door. He opened it and said,

"Welcome. Come on in. Here is a key if I ever have to get in and I am not here."

I took the key and looked around the room. There was a few things everywhere and it reminded me of a normal teens room. I smirked and turned to face Nabu. He smiled to me and asked,

"What are you thinking about?"

"I like your room. It has a nice view." I said pointing to the balcony.

"Yeah it's nice. I guess when you are from the number one squad you get the best." Nabu stated.

"But I thought you actually don't go here. Why are you here anyways? Did my father make you come to persuade me?" I asked.

"Well, if I am going to be honest." Nabu started to say.

"That would be the smart thing to do." I interrupted him.

"I am here not because your father sent me but because….


	12. Chapter 12

"I am here not because of your father sent me but because I want to get to know you as a person not the Princess of Tide." Nabu stated.

I looked at him surprised. I could not believe that he said that. Could he really want to know me for who I was? I stepped forward and smiled to him.

"You are the first guy I have ever meet that wanted to know me for me. I would really like that Nabu." I told him.

Nabu hugged me and we started to talk. We got to know each other. There was a knock at the door. Nabu walked to the door and there the guys were. They smiled to us and said,

"Dinner time."

Nabu looked over to me and I walked over to him and left with the girls to the mess hall. The room went quiet as we walked in with the number one squad. Everyone was watching us. Each of the guys went next to one of the girls. Nabu stood by me and lead me to one of the tables with the guys. Us girls looked over to each other and laughed.

*Third person*

"So what are your girls plans tomorrow?" Brandon asked.

"Well, Bloom has to work and us girls were going to go down to the White Horse and just hang out." Stella stated.

"What time do you have to work?" Sky asked.

"I am working around noon and then closing it." Bloom explained.

"Do you want a ride down there? I was going to take a run down there tomorrow." Sky asked.

"Yeah sure. That would be great." Bloom stated.

The girls started to laugh again and the guys looked at them confused. Riven spoke up and asked,

"What's so funny?"

The girls looked to each other and Stella sighed and said,

"You don't understand. It's a girl thing."

Riven just shook his head and continued to eat. They all ate in silence and headed back to their rooms. Stella sat with the girls in Helia's room and Bloom stated,

"So what do you think?"

"Well, he is sweet but do you want to deal with her." Stella stated.

"I know but do you see the look his father gives me when we go to balls and he talks to me. It's like hate." Bloom stated.

"Who knows what that is about. But I think they all could be great for any of us." Roxy shared.

"Well, what do we have here?" A male voice said from the door.

The girls turned to see Helia and Nabu smiling to them. Flora blushed while Layla sighed and said,

"What have you heard?"

"Enough. Enough to know Bloom likes Sky." Nabu said.

"How do you know it's about Sky?" Bloom asked.

"Well, easy you said the guys father gives you this hateful look and you have to deal with her. I can only think of one person who's dad gives you a hateful look and has a girl that is crazy about him but he wants nothing to do with her because his heart belongs with someone else." Helia explained.

Bloom blushed and Stella asked,

"Do you know anything else?"

"That is something you girls are going to have to find out." Nabu said with a grin.

He left the room and walked back to his room. Layla followed him. The girls left Helia's room and Flora was there alone with him. She did not look at him at all. She was too embarrassed. Flora felt someone sit beside her on the bed. She looked up and saw,


	13. Chapter 13

He left the room and walked back to his room. Layla followed him. The girls left Helia's room and Flora was there alone with him. She did not look at him at all. She was too embarrassed. Flora felt someone sit beside her on the bed. She looked up and saw Helia blushing at her too.

"So how is classes going for you? Anyone giving you a hard time?" Flora asked.

"Well, classes are alright. I get a hard time from the teachers because they have high expectations of me because I am Saladin's grandson. Of course there are a few guys that tease but I can handle it." Helia explained.

Flora snickered and Helia raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What was that about?"

"Well, you just said a guy's excuse. 'I can handle it.' You don't think that you have to ask for help. But sometimes it's alright to ask for help." Flora explained.

"Well, I know when to ask for help. I already have the guys on my side and I have already talked to my grandfather about the teachers." Helia explained.

Flora looked at him surprised.

"I am so sorry Helia. I usually don't stereotype people. I am so sorry." Flora explained.

Helia came up to Flora and said,

"It's alright Flora. I forgive you. Don't worry about it. I know that you are not that type of person."

*In Sky's Room*

The girls walked in giggling. They boys turned around to see them at the doors. The girls looked at the guys and started to laugh even harder. Riven just shook his head and said,

"I will never understand girls."

"I am with you on that." Timmy whispered to him.

"Well, if you could understand us that means we would have to kill you." Stella said walking over to Brandon.

"Well, that is reassuring." Timmy said scared.

"Oh Timmy. Stella was just kidding." Tecna stated laughing.

Timmy blushed and looked away. He knew that Riven would not let him hear the end of this. Tecna walked over and sat down next to Timmy.

"Don't worry about it Timmy. Stella teases everyone." Tecna reassured him.

"Yeah, do you want to see the new program I am working on?" Timmy asked changing the subject.

Tecna nodded and looked at the computer while Timmy showed her what he got so far. Tecna started to include her ideas and they forgot about everyone else in the room. Riven spoke up and said,

"Hey nerds, how about get a room."

"What are you Riven? Five? Way to be original." Stella stated.

"Whatever pixie." Riven spatted back.

*Bloom's POV*

I walked out onto the balcony of the guys' room. I was tired of the arguing. I know that the girls are not really seeing eye to eye with the guys but at least some of them are friendly to the guys. I looked at the view. You could see Alfea school from where I was looking at. It was magical and made me miss it there.

"Amazing how something so simple can look so beautiful?" A voice asked.

I turned to see…


	14. Chapter 14

"Amazing how something so simple can look so beautiful?" A voice asked.

I turned to see Sky standing there. He walked over to me and leaned against the balcony. He looked over to Alfea too and then said,

"It must be different from how you see it. Do you miss it there?"

I looked back over to Alfea and then sighed and said,

"It is a little difficult beginning way from somewhere that's like home. It's different here."

"Are you happy here?" Sky asked.

"Truthfully?" I asked.

Sky looked at me confused. I smirked at how he looked like that. He was concerned on how we are fitting in. I could tell that he really cared and wanted to keep up a good reputation for Red Fountain. I looked away from him and said,

"Some of you guys are warming and welcoming but there is still a lot of the school that doesn't think that we belong here as a teacher or as a student. But it is nothing we can't deal with. Thanks for your concern. I can tell you really care Sky."

I kissed him on the cheek and walked back inside. I went to sit by Stella and she smirked at me. We started on our homework. I looked around and saw that the girls were fitting in with the guys really easy. This had to be the first time since we actually felt like we fitted in. But there was still a feeling in the back of my mind that told me that something was going to happen. I pushed that aside and went back to the moment.

"So does this mean we get an insider on the lessons and what's going to happen in class?" Riven as smirking evilly at us girls.

"Why Riven how is that far for the other squad now? We can't pick favorites now can we?" I asked.

"So you admit that we are your favorite?" Riven smirked asking.

"Now did she physically say that you guys are our favorite squad?" Tecna asked. They shook their head no. "So I rest my case. She just stated that it would not be fair to pick favorites in class."

The girls started to laugh at the guys looking at Tecna confused a little bit. Tecna shook her head and went back to doing her work.

Since that night we have connect with the guys a lot more. Sky has been giving me rides to and from work every time I work at the White Horse. I thought it was sweet. Today was the same. Us fairies were just about to wrap up class with the two specialist squads that we taught. It was in the middle of the week. The bell rang and Flora spoke up and said,

"Alright guys. Just finish your reading for homework and we will do a recap on what you read next class."

The guys nodded and another younger student came in and said,

"Headmaster Saladin would like to see you outside people."

*Third Person POV*

The girls nodded and said goodbye to the guys. They walked out to where they were told to meet Saladin. But he was not there. Instead a something came flying at them and they jumped out of the way.

"What was that?" Stella asked.

Before any of them could answer. You heard Flora scream and everyone looked up to see a bunch of some type of goop coming down on them. There was nowhere to run. It hit right on them and all you could hear was screaming then laughter. There stood was a big group of specialists.

The girls ran away from the guys and went back to their room. It was the breaking point. Without word the girls went to the Headmaster office and Bloom said,

"We are…..


	15. Chapter 15

The girls ran away from the guys and went back to their room. It was the breaking point. Without word the girls went to the Headmaster office and Bloom said,

"We are done. I'm sorry Headmaster Saladin but this is the last straw."

*Guys' POV*

Sky and the others walked out to the grounds and saw a huge group of specialist standing around laughing and point at someone running. Right then he saw it was the girls. He could see they were upset. Riven then pointed out the bunches of goop.

"Are you kidding me?!" Brandon screamed to the group.

"What? It's just a harmless prank." A specialist stated.

"That is not harmless prank. None of these pranks you guys are going to the Winx are harmless." Timmy explained.

"This is not how a Red Fountain Specialist acts. Mostly with guess or new comers." Sky started to yell. "We are supposed to be brave and generous and that is not even everything. You guys are not showing how Red Fountain Specialist treat each other. Those girls were just trying to fit in and learn something new but now I will not blame them for wanting to leave."

Right then they heard Saladin scream,

"All Specialist to the auditorium!"

Everyone went to the auditorium quietly. There stood in front of them was Saladin and Codatorta. Sky looked around for the girls but he could not see them. He leaned to Brandon and asked,

"Do you see the girls?"

Brandon shook his head in response. He looked right back up to Saladin while he talked,

"I am so disappointed in you all. I have never seen a group of specialist treat anyone like that. None of you should be specialist here. What you did just gave Red Fountain a bad reputation. As you made Alfea Academy question their friendship and alliance with our school. I have never been more upset with my student ever. Just to inform you that the Winx club fairies have dropped out of the program and left Red Fountain. Everyone back to their room. You will all get your punishments later."

"But could Sky and his squad stay back." Codatorta spoke up.

Everyone left quietly. No one knew what to say. No one had ever seen Saladin this upset or disappointed in his school before now. Sky and they guys stayed behind and Saladin walked down to them and said,

"They girls did explain that your squad was the only one that actually welcomed them with open arms and helped them out through everything. They would like to thank you but they did not want to stick around. They are sorry that they could not say good bye. I am glad that at least one squad stepped up and showed those girls what Red Fountain is all about."

"But sir could we maybe," Sky paused.

"Of course Sky. You guys can go and see them." Saladin said.

"Thank you sir." Sky said.

They guys ran to their hover bikes and road off. They road as fast as they could to get the girls.

*Winx's POV*

The girls walked into Alfea school and right there waiting for them was Headmistress Faragonda. She smiled to them and said,

"Welcome home girls. I am proud of you for doing this for me. I am so sorry on how those specialists treated you girls. I am going to have to rethink of our alliance with that school if they treat my girls like that."

"Oh don't Miss Faragonda. It's not Saladin's fault. There was at least one group of specialist that treated us with the up most respect." Flora spoke up.

All the girls nodded. Miss Faragonda smiled and told them to go to their room for some rest. The girls walked in their rooms and just looked around. It was weird to have all this much room and not a small cramped room like they were used to. They heard a knock on their door and Bloom went over to answer it. Standing right there was the specialist.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"We wanted to see if you were alright." Brandon spoke up.

"And to see if there is any way to get you to come back." Sky finished.

The girls looked at each other and shook their head no.

"We can't. We all know that we are not welcomed there. You even said it Riven, "No pixie belongs at a guy school." Musa said.

"But that was before I could see what you fairies could do. You proved me wrong. You do belong there. You belong there as much as us." Riven explained.

Musa walked over to Riven and smiled to him. He looked at her with a smile. Each girl with to one of the guys they liked. Bloom spoke up and said,

"Do you guys really want us there?"

"Yes, we need you there. Red Fountain is not complete without you Winx." Sky said with a smile.

Before Bloom could say anything. Timmy's phone started to go off. He looked down at it in surprise. He was then typing really fast and did not say anything. Tecna looked at him worried and asked,

"What's wrong Timmy?"

"I don't know. This alarm on my phone is only supposed to go off only in an emergence." Timmy explained.

"You don't think that Red Fountain is in trouble?" Stella asked worried.

Everyone looked at each other and ran out of Alfea. Miss Faragonda stopped them asking,

"What is the matter?"

"We have to go to Red Fountain to help protect it. We think it's under attack." Bloom said.

"But I thought you girls did not want ever go back there." Miss Faragonda asked.

"I don't care what they do to us. They are fellow peers and we Winx Club are Red Fountain specialist now. It's our duty to protect our school." The Winx screamed at Miss Faragonda and ran off with the specialist.

When they got there, the school was….


	16. Chapter 16

When they got there, the school was under attack. The girls looked at the guys and they went in to help. Each Winx was with one of the Specialist. They were working as a team. Everything was crazy. Bloom ran with Sky to Saladin.

"What happened?" Bloom asked.

"The Trix is trying to take over Red Fountain." Saladin screamed.

"Alright, then we have to take them down. Winx let Winx up." I screamed to the girls.

They nodded and we quickly Winx up. We all knew what to do. It was time to put what we taught these boys and put it to a test. I looked at the squads that we have been teach and said,

"If we get out of this all good. You all pass your final."

They guys grins and started to fight. We fought side by side with everyone and even combined our magic with their skills. Bloom was fighting Icy and she was about to be over powered but then heard Sky scream,

"Bloom!" He then sighed to me. I nodded and through a fire ball his way. He hit it and it hit right at Icy. Bloom smiled to Sky and when to help some of the others. Right then we over powered the Trix and won our school back. Everyone started to cheer and we landed in front of all the guys. They then went quiet and did not say anything. We walked over to Saladin and said,

"I would say your squads have pasted everything that we taught them and have even excel over what we were looking for."

Saladin smirked and said,

"Well, I am glad that one thing came good from this experiment."

"Not just one. Let's talk and let these boys go clean up." Bloom said smiling.

He nodded and went up to his office. He faced the Winx club and said,

"I do want to thank you for everything. I just wish that everything went better then how it did."

"We understand and we have a favor to ask. If you, we could let us talk the guys?" Tecna asked.

Saladin went on speaker and got all the boys to the auditorium. The Winx club looked at the guys and Bloom started to talk,

"We just want to thank you boys for showing us everything. We did not know how much you guys do for us. Everything has changed since we had a chance to come here. Yes, we have butted heads but we know that you are just trying to make sure that we are determined about the program."

"Also, you guys work so hard to show everyone that you belong here and to show the kingdoms that you are ready to defend and rule. You are the true heros here." The Winx club said all together.

The boys looked at us with sorrow and pity in their faces. The girls knew that the guys felt bad for all they did to the girls during the time they were here. One of the seniors stood up and said,

"We want to apologize for everything we did to you while you were here. We should have treated you like one of us. You fairies have proven to us that you belong here at Red Fountain and we would like to have you as an honorary Red Fountain specialist."

All the guys started to cheer and the girls smiled to them. Everyone went back into school and just chilled. The girls walked in and looked around and waited. The guys smiled to them and Sky said,

"Come and hang with us in the victory."

They all came over and sat with the guys. You could tell that after this experiment that the Winx Club and number one squad had a stronger connection together. You could even say there were together a couples. Each one of them had a connection with one of the guys. Bloom smiled up to Sky and she could tell that he was thinking of something.

"Sky what are you thinking?" Bloom asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend and let me take you on a date?" He asked nervously.

I looked at him with a smile and said,

"I would love that."

Right then it was like a chain reaction. By the end of the day we all had boyfriends and we knew that everything was going to change since the program. The connection we had with Red Fountain has grown and the other fairies from Alfea could see it too and this was going to make their schools stronger.

*A/N Thanks for reading this story. I hope you liked the ending. Thanks for being loyal readers and reviewers. I enjoyed writing this story and hope you will read some of my other ones. Keep on reading!*


End file.
